Clamshell or flip-style mobile communication devices generally have a base and a hinged or sliding lid that can be closed over the base. These devices can be difficult to open as the user is forced to attempt to wedge his finger or thumb nail into a gap in the housing (e.g., between the base and lid) as the user attempts to overcome the force that is holding the mobile communication device closed. This can be particularly difficult with newer, slimmer devices, as there is much less substance to the base and/or lid for users to contact with their fingers.
This can have an undesirable effect, such as inadvertent loss of information that the user did not intend when the user cannot open the device quickly enough, such as not being able to answer a telephone call before the ring ends. Further, the telephone must process the redundant data entry operation that inevitably follows the inadvertent loss of opportunity to answer a call, which needlessly uses up computing resources on the device, such as processing and battery power. It would be desirable to have a mobile communication device that is easier to open and, as a result, does not waste power and processing resources, as well as the user's time, in this way.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.